


Good Things

by KawaiiKitsune13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, DommeBetty, F/M, chapter two will be steamy, just a little drabble, married bughead, maybe an AU because canon irritates me often, quite fluffy, they in a bubble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: Jughead approaches Betty with a question and is rewarded.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Several months ago, I was inspired by a conversation with the lovely Bina @mieteve-minijoma and the rest of the kinky-fucks Bughead channel. I posted this on server but never uploaded it. That's changing now! The second chapter will be much longer in contrast to this drabble. I do have an outline for it but I am a mess with buckets of unfinished wips (all of my current uploaded works need another chapter). It will get done. *y'all dubiously narrow your eyes* It will... Slowly but surely.

Jughead left their office and moved to the bedroom where Betty was reading before bed. She looked up and put her book on the nightstand, “Yes?”

Jughead shifted, “About chapter two. I have some questions on the...” he paused.

Betty smiled mischievously, “The vagina fisting.”

Jughead huffs, “Is this one of those kinks where you think it’s hot but wouldn’t want to happen in reality?”

Betty bursts out laughing, “Yes exactly Juggie.” 

He sighs deeply in relief, “Thank god.”  She bats her eyelashes, “Wouldn’t you have tried for me?”

Jughead rubs the back of his neck and thinks. “I would have read everything FetLife had on it but I don’t know if I could. You know I’m the one who likes pain, not you and it would be scary. I have big hands.”

She gestures for him to sit next to her and then pulls them into her lap, playing with them. “You do,” she brings his hands up to her mouth and kisses the backs of them. “I appreciate them very much.” Betty nips at his ring finger.

“Did you spend two hours rebooting or is it finished?” Too obviously amused to pull off her attempted deadpan. 

“Huh? Yeah. It’s beta’d and all ready for your final edits.”

Betty grinned and threw her hands around his neck. “I’m so excited. The prompt concerned me at first but I really love how it turned out.”

Jughead looks fondly exasperated. “I promise your fans will adore it. Your number one fan was practically titillated.”

Betty smiles softly, “my number one fan is easy and biased.”

“Speaking of easy, can we talk about the Shibari scene?”

Betty inched closer and ran her hands into the hair at the back of his neck, gently tugging on the strands. “Does my Juggie want to try something like that?” He nods, mesmerized. “You know the prompt asked for a male Dom but I kept getting distracted by thinking of those delicate knots wrapped around you.” 

Jughead starts to pant softly, “Yes Mistress.” Betty moves her hands down to his waist so she can tightly embrace him. She rests her chin on his shoulder, “Not tonight sadly, I’ll ask the girls for some more advice and we’ll plan our first light attempt for next Sunday, two weeks at the latest.” 

Jughead groans and Betty tucks her head into his neck, kissing it briefly. “You know what comes to those who wait.”

__________________________

Jughead sleepily padded down the hall, yawning as he answered the door. 

There was a UPS truck driving away and a box on his doorstep. He blinked for a moment. He doesn’t remember Betts telling him about needing anything. Maybe something for the kitchen. He picked it up and placed it on the counter. Finding his phone, he sent her a text. 

_ -Where you expecting a package?- _

_ -Oh! It came early. No opening it Juggie _ -

He smirked, his birthday had passed, their anniversary too far away, as well as any major holidays. It had to be...

Jughead flushed, tracing the cardboard and reading the seller. Betty had bought the ropes for next week. He had caught her researching some technical facts and safety advice three days ago. A little naughty of him but he can’t be expected to resist sneaking peeks at Betty in research mode. And he knew she had brunch with her local kinky contacts already. 

Jughead shakes his head, “She spoils me.” 

After transferring the package to her corner of their closet, he whistles as he meandered back to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments as I certainly enjoy them. My tumblr handle is @strangnightsofdaydreams. Get some sleep! Sleep is generally a good needed thing.


End file.
